Carátulas
by LeCielVAN
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para Escribe a partir de una imagen, del foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. Veo luces apagándose

-Digimon Universe no me pertenece-

 **Imagen (198):** Chica en bañera, patos de goma. Propuesta por _SkuAg_.

 **Carátulas**

 **50\. Veo luces apagándose**

No fue la forma ni el lugar mejor intencionados para tomar una decisión. Menos _esa_ decisión.

Había metido patos de plástico con ella en la tina; ahora lo sentía como un acto de instinto anticipado, un presagio que sólo la claridad del agua le da a tus pensamientos; para que aquellas figuras de picos chatos la acompañasen y, con sus ojos inaccesibles, le dieran la razón. Aunque realmente no necesitaba una opinión más allá de la suya. Estaba absolutamente segura desde cualquier aspecto que su interior interrogara, sin embargo fue inevitable bajar la vista y ver en su reflejo besando el agua a sus ojos bordeando las lágrimas.

Lo difícil fue comunicar la noticia, sabía muy bien que era el paso sin retorno y que de ahí el final avanzaría sin que las manecillas hicieran ruido. La lista se desdobló con ningún contratiempo. Primero lo supo su manager, siguieron las miembros del grupo y al final los fans.

Su madre y Dokamon no necesitaban estar en ninguna lista de prioridades.

—Karan Eri anuncia su graduación* de AppliYama470 —leyó a media voz lo que aparecía en foros y noticieros.

En su último concierto vio luces rosas llenando el estadio y miles de voces coreando su nombre la acompañaron en cada paso. Su voz no flaqueó un instante, ni siquiera cuando se acercaba el final, a excepción del intervalo en el que reconoció, atorados en las primeras filas, a tres chicos que, incluso a esa distancia, podías decir que no estaban familiarizados con el ambiente. Raros. Apremió su sonrisa —gesto que algún fan con reflejos gatunos congelaría en una foto— hacia el brío de Astra, la vergüenza de Haru y la ordinaria cabeza encapuchada de Rei.

Ella no sabía mentir, por eso aunque la tristeza apretó los nudos la felicidad se sobrepuso en su último adiós. El ruido continuó una vez abandonó el escenario. Eri, ahora la chica normal, lloró un poco al saberse sola con su simple nombre sin ningún apelativo, por verse dueña de sueños cumplidos de sorpresiva dilucides. Sonrió por haber entregado sonrisas honestas durante su estancia en AppliYama.

Tras la gruesa línea que la separaba del público, las luces rosas se fundieron una tras otra. Y todo aquello, el dolor, el cansancio, las canciones, el amor, la amistad cristalizadas en sus años como idol cerraron su ciclo para siempre.

* * *

*En Japón, cuando una idol se retira, se le llama graduación... El mundo de las idols es complejo, aunque no lo parezca.

Gracias por leerme.


	2. Círculo

-Digimon no me pertenece-

 **Imagen (175):** Emblemas y zodiaco. Propuesta por _Yupiy_ o.

 **49\. Círculo**

Mimi lo calificó como un juego corriente, aquella fue la primera y última prueba de revelación de los chicos. Todos siguieron la soga de seguridad sin fijarse en la hondonada que abría la boca en el sendero.

—Comiencen.

Sólo tuvo que repetirles las reglas una vez para que el agua fluyera. Eran listos, él lo sabía. _A_ debía robarle a _B_ y B a _C_ , algo de más valor de lo que hubiese perdido el anterior, así hasta llegar de nuev que el precio de lo perdido fuese de mayor envergadura.

Taichi inició tomando un bolígrafo de Takeru. Takeru robó a Yamato su armónica. Yamato buscó a Koushiro y se llevó su entendimiento. Koushiro, enarbolado sin saber por qué, arrebató a Sora el color de sus ojos. Sora a Hikari le quitó la oscuridad balanceando su ser. A Mimi se le fue arrebatada su belleza interior a manos de Hikari. Por último, fue el turno de Mimi…

Pero lo que Mimi quitó fue algo intangible, _demasiado_ transparente como para verlo con los ojos, ella sin embargo lo supo desde su conciencia anestesiada, que su círculo estaba roto y que ahora cualquiera era libre de entrar en él; la sinceridad de Jou se había ido, un emblema, un sentimiento improbable de romper.

Devimon, en su sonrisa coronada, lo sabía también. La única forma de derrocar a los niños que vencían una vez tras otra, eran ellos mismos. Manipularlos y empujarlos al final, una táctica simple. Tonto de él, tontos todos los que habían subestimado a esos niños y el círculo que sus lazos formaban.


	3. Carga lo que puedas

-Digimon no me pertenece-

 **Imagen (186; en portada):** Jaula humana. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_ _._

 **48\. Carga lo que puedas**

Las peleas de Hikari y Takeru eran inexistentes, no por la falta de números (que dicho sea, son perfectamente capaces de contarse con los dedos), es que pocos las notaban o, si se enteraban de ellas, lo hacían cuando ya habían sido arregladas. Tuvieron una de estas confrontaciones a los quince años. Hubo gritos, sí, y palabras que recorrieron largos laberintos para salir y abrir zanjas delicadas.

En las dos semanas que no hablaron Hikari dio un paso de gigante en su interior. Takeru lo notó con atisbamiento y algo de remordimiento, antelándose a la razón del cambio. Pensó en lo mucho que a veces odiaba las palabras, aforadas todas por la misma aguja del imposible resarcimiento.

—Te ves bien. —Acertó a decir. Su cara enrojeció por la risa de Hikari; olvidó que no era la primera vez que se sentía ensimismado por su sonido.

—No han pasado diez años, Takeru. —Ella a su vez controló el impulso de tocar sus cabellos rubios, alborotados por el aire frío, y sólo dio un paso para ajustarle el gorro. Su mirada endureció al filo de las luces que prendían hacia la noche—. Descubrir las cosas que llevas mal posicionadas es una cuesta arriba, al principio es así. Cargamos tanto que puede hacer daño a otros, pero no siempre podemos controlarlo…

—Nunca debí decirte aquello.

—¿Y guardar silencio? Como mi mejor amigo, eso me lastimaría más.

Takeru carraspeó con ambas manos, dejándolas alrededor de su cuello.

—El problema de tener a alguien contigo por tantos años, es algo como esto. Lo que menos quieres es herir y lo haces, después de todo. Yo lo hice contigo, no sabiendo si decir lo que pensaba era ser sincero o pretencioso.

—Mírame —rozó su hombro—; tienes razón en que puedo pedir ayuda si la necesito, si encuentro un obstáculo que me sobrepasa, «pedir ayuda no es molestar a otros», lo dijiste.

Sus miradas se encontraron, apaciguadas y sin ningún signo de conflicto en sus reflejos, cuando el cielo se volvió terciopelo negro.

—¿Te apoyarás más en otros?

Él sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, refrescado por el pesar de, quizá, haber malogrado una amistad que atesoraba de una forma demasiado estrecha al alma. Tal vez sólo era el viento invernal restregando sus pupilas o la nueva ligereza que brillaba en Hikari.

—Lo haré, aunque también he pensado… no será fácil. —Arrugó un poco la nariz, dubitativa. Luego alzo el rostro hacía su amigo—. Pero por eso te tengo a ti.

Aquella chica que lloraba y sufría para ella, ocultando lo que verdaderamente sentía con tal de no lastimar a otros, no se daba cuenta de que precisamente sus acciones causaban efectos contrarios. En especial en el chico que deseaba, al mirarla sombría, se relegase más seguido en su hombro si tenía angustias.

Hay dolores que se confrontan a solas, hay dolores que no se pueden diluir con la fuerza de una sola mente; aprender la diferencia es una cosa que no cualquiera aprecia al instante.

—Siempre estaré.

En ese momento no ocurrió algo mágico, sólo eran dos chicos parados en la acera que seguirían encontrándose, a veces mediante sucesos complicados para ellos, como el que acaba de pasar. Pero puede que este narrador cometa un desliz al decir que el momento no contuvo magia —¿nevando sobre sus cabezas, iluminados por faros y esas sonrisas?—.

Esa noche, Hikari liberó el lastre, un trozo de sus pensamientos que obligaba a quebrarse dentro de ella en lugar de arrojarlos.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
